I always love you
by SusanWrite
Summary: Cuando Ritsu se fue después de su decepción adolescente conoció a alguien que le cambio la vida, con quien hizo amistad, tuvo una conexión inmediata y a quien le pudo entregar su corazón, que se hizo una de las personas más importantes de su vida y sabía que el otro lo veía igual, ahora que estaba enfrentando su pasado él venía en su rescate como iba también en busca del suyo...
1. Chapter 1

**Otro crossover~**

 **Espero les guste, estoy pensando meterme seriamente con las parejas de Sekaiichi Hatsukoi antes de dejarlas como debe ser, porque de otro modo no sería divertido ;)**

* * *

 **1**

Cuando Onodera se fue a Inglaterra no pensó que encontraría un amigo como aquel, de hecho en el momento que llegó a Inglaterra hacer amistades era lo último en su mente y sin embargo entre ellos hubo una atracción que ninguno pudo ni quiso evitar, en el momento que más lo necesitaba, en aquel tiempo que su motivación y entusiasmo por todo había escapado de sus manos, justo cuando pensaba no podía estar más deprimido, apareció como un ángel en su vida para salvarlo de sí mismo y al mismo tiempo él se convirtió en alguien necesario y fue la salvación sin saberlo de quien se convertiría en una de las personas más importantes de su vida.

Cuando Onodera regresó a Japón no perdió contacto con su amigo, con el tiempo llegaron a considerarse hermanos, ambos eran hijos únicos y si se cambiaban el color de cabello podían pasar por hermanos, ambos con el mismo tono de piel, ambos con brillantes ojos verdes, ambos con casi la misma complexión física y ambos con un aura ligeramente cansada siempre con ellos además de una historia en su pasado de la que no gustaban decir a otros pero que entre ellos de alguna forma que no entendían como había pasado podían aliviarse con solo compartir el espacio en una habitación.

Se veían en persona al menos una vez al año viajando alternadamente cada uno para ello, pero desde que Onodera comenzó a trabajar en Marukawa no había tenido oportunidad de viajar cuando le correspondía y su amigo había tenido ciertas dificultades que le impidieron ir en su lugar, siguieron en contacto, pero de alguna manera se estaban alejando y Onodera no quería que eso fuera así y sin embargo los e-mails era cada vez más cortos y menos seguido, las llamadas se habían reducido a cero y no encontraba en sí el valor para llamar al otro él temiendo que le hubiera reemplazado con el pelirrojo que se jactaba de ser mejor amigo de su persona más importante.

Onodera se comenzaba a sentir triste de que su amigo y hermano en todo menos la sangre le estuviera cortando de su vida de esa manera, sin una explicación, sin una oportunidad, sin tener idea de que diablos había ocurrido para que la situación llegara a ese punto después de tantos años luchando juntos para vivir y encontrar en alguna parte algo de felicidad.

Si las cosas solo tuvieran involucradas a su amigo, que ya no sabía si lo consideraba así; quizás su vida no sería tan terrible, pero encima su madre seguía enviando a Anne-chan tratando de que aceptara a la chica como novia y Takano-san seguía presionando por un 'te amo' mientras con cada avance que daba también hacía que Yokosawa se empeñara en hacerle la vida más complicada y su trabajo más difícil, sentía que en cualquier momento le estallaría la cabeza de la migraña, por suerte hoy terminaba el infernal ciclo que solo había conocido en Emerald.

\- ¡Onodera! - pegó un salto en su asiento ante el grito de Takano que en algún momento había dejado su escritorio y se había puesto atrapándolo entre él y Kisa, gruño una respuesta rápida pero nada contento con nada, de lo único que tenía ganas en ese momento era de meterse en la cama y no pensar, dormir y descansar para olvidar todo lo que parecía escaparse de sus manos.

Justo en el momento en que Takano iba a decirle lo que quería para empezar, el móvil de Onodera sonó con una melodía que había escogido únicamente para una persona; ante la sorpresa de todos el chico pareció iluminarse y recuperar la energía que no había tenido en días mientras se apresuraba a responder con manos temblorosas de nerviosismo y emoción

\- Hi there - ignorando el como le miraban por responder en inglés se sentó tenso en su silla esperando con esperanza que esto fuera para recuperar su relación y no para terminar lo que quedaba de ella de forma definitiva.

\- Ritsu...I'm so glad to hear you voice - Onodera sabía que algo horrible le había vuelto a suceder a su hermano, escuchaba la voz del otro a punto del llanto después de haberla escuchado tantas veces antes mientras lo sostenía en sus brazos y le dejaba desahogarse de todo no le gustaba, después de tantas veces que lloraron en el hombro del otro habían desarrollado una especie de instinto protector y de confort innato entre ellos con solo una palabra, una mirada, un gesto o como en este caso un simple sonido desapercibido para todos en el tono de voz usado.

\- Dear Lord, please tell me you're fine - Onodera cerró los ojos, casi podía ver al otro darle una sonrisa triste y agradecida en ese momento mientras su cuerpo se sacudía en sollozos silenciosos, sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas que no derramó pero sentía el llanto también listo para ser liberado en cualquier momento dependiendo de las siguientes palabras del otro - Hari...

\- I'll be fine now, but...but I...

\- now? but? but what? - Takano estaba que le quitaba el móvil a Onodera para poner el altavoz y escuchar la conversación completa, con lo poco que había dicho el editor no conseguía mucho y se estaba empezando a preocupar al ver el como reaccionaba su amor con lo que sea que le contara la otra persona misteriosa llamada 'Hari'

\- may I can stay in your place for a few days? – la pregunta fue hecha con cuidado casi con duda y temor al rechazo.

\- yes, sure; are you keeping the key, isn't it? – Onodera a pesar de la tristeza estaba feliz de volver a ver a su amigo y un par de días era lo menos que lo iba a tener en su lugar, por él podría quedarse para siempre.

\- yes, thanks a lot, really, I see you tonight then – el alivio era casi palpable a pesar de estar escuchando solo su voz lejana por el móvil.

\- please take care of yourself, I'm sorry for the mess in the place, please let it out and rest; I see you later - Onodera contuvo las ganas de llorar por su amigo, ahora sintiendo que se tendría que haber preocupado un poco más por saber como estaba en el tiempo que se había alejado, mientras el pensaba en cosas sin sentido el otro estaba sufriendo a saber que cosas solo.

\- ...don't worry about that, and Ritsu

\- yes?

\- I love you, never think different - Onodera sonrió sintiéndose avergonzado, el otro lo conocía tan bien.

\- I love you too Hari - el infierno se había desatado en la mente de Takano tras escuchar esa frase tan sincera y llena de sentimiento de Onodera, también había dolor por supuesto, después de todo llevaba mucho tiempo tratando de conseguir que le dedicara esas palabras a él y sin embargo Onodera no tenía problemas para decirlas a esta persona desconocida, razón seguramente de porque no se lo decía a él…

* * *

 **Respondiendo a la petición de .71 voy a editar los capitulos para agregar las traducciones de lo que está en inglés...**

 **\- Hi there: hola.**

 **\- Ritsu...I'm so glad to hear your voice: Ritsu estoy tan contento de escuchar tu voz.**

 **\- Dear Lord, please tell are you're fine: Dios, dime que estás bien.**

 **\- I'll be fine now...but...but I...: ahora estaré bien, pero...pero...**

 **\- now? but? but what?: ¿ahora? ¿pero? ¿pero qué?**

 **\- may I can stay in your place for a few days?: ¿puedo quedarme en tu casa unos días?**

 **\- yes, sure; are you keeping the key, isn't it? : sí, claro, ¿aún tienes la llave?**

 **\- yes, thanks a lot, really, I see you tonight then : sí, muchas gracias, de verdad, te veo esta noche**

 **\- please take care of yourself, I'm sorry for the mess in the place, please let it out and rest; I see you later: por favor cuídate, lo siento por el desorden en casa, por favor solo déjalo y descansa, te veo después**

 **\- ...don't worry about that, and Ritsu: no te preocupes por eso, y Ritsu**

 **\- yes?: ¿si?**

 **\- I love you, never think different: te amo, nunca pienses lo contrario**

 **\- I love you too Hari: te amo también Hari.**

* * *

 **Han pasado por mis otras historias, espero que si, porque no son pocas :D**

 **Estoy super contenta de haberme atrevido a publicar, y más nerviosa aún de ver como van a responder a mis escritos, saludos y gracias por leer hasta aquí...**

 **No he querido colocar las traduciones de las frases en inglés, espero que las entiendan, si quieren que las ponga solo diganme y las agregaré ;)**

 **Por cierto, voy a poner obvio a Takano con Onodera, pero me gustarían sugerencias para emparejar a Harry...así que depende de ustedes como sigue...**

 **Saludos~**


	2. Chapter 2

**Aquí con la continuación...Espero que les este gustando!**

* * *

2

Onodera termino la llamada y cerró los ojos sin notar como las lágrimas que había aguantado todo el tiempo cayeron tranquilas por sus mejillas; no estaba seguro de porque estaba en realidad llorando en ese momento, tal vez el alivio de saber que Hari estaba aun con vida y lo vería tan pronto como acabara el trabajo, era lo que mas le importaba en ese momento.

Los otros respetuosamente le dieron su espacio, Kisa en silencio le tendió una caja de pañuelos y le dio una sonrisa amistosa; Takano se mordió la lengua y decidió no decir nada de momento, estaba dolido, pero más que nada curioso por saber de que iba todo eso, quien era esta persona Hari y como había conseguido que su amado le hablará de esa forma, diez años son mucho tiempo y tenía que conocer esta nueva faceta de objeto de su amor si lo quería reconquistar y eso es precisamente lo que iba a hacer.

No le gustaba llamarlo por su apellido, no después de que se conocían tanto, simplemente no era correcto, pero sus nombres para ambos era raros, por la lengua extranjera en que estaban, después de un tiempo de práctica Onodera podía pronunciar perfectamente las letras más marcadas que en japonés no se suelen utilizar, y Potter podía comprender japonés básico y hablarlo con casi nada de acento, pero...les gustaba y ya se habían acostumbrado a llamarse Hari y Risu; así que conservaron esos nombres para usar solo entre ellos, era una cosa más que compartían y los acercaba.

Por el tiempo en que se conocieron Ritsu no se quería acercar a nadie en realidad, y Harry desconfiaba hasta de su sombra, por eso cuando miraron, en serio miraron en los ojos del otro, ambos se dieron cuenta de que eran demasiado semejantes y encontraron lo que no sabían que buscaban.

Onodera fue el primero en contar su historia, sin estar seguro de porque le contó al chico inglés con pelos y detalles su pasada relación con Saga Masamune; a cambio se enteró de la verdad de la vida de Harry Potter...y finalmente se hicieron los mejores amigos; al principio Hari había tenido dudas de preguntar, pero con el tiempo ganó la confianza para hacerle las preguntas que más le daban curiosidad y una cosa llevó a la otra y terminaron como mejores amigos.

Harry sabía que Ron siempre sería su primer amigo, pero con Risu encontro algo más que con Ron le faltaba, podía ser el mismo y el otro no lo criticaba esperando algo más de él, diciéndole como debía ser, Risu lo aceptaba tal como era y eso fue lo mejor, la confianza que tenían el uno en el otro era infinita, y aunque se vieron obligados a estar separados nunca estuvieron más de lo necesario uno lejos del otro. Ginny en su momento estuvo celosa de su relación, pero comprendió que para Harry era lo mejor estar con alguien que lo veía solo como Harry y lo dejó ser, o al menos eso parecía; ahora se daba cuenta de lo tonto que había sido y estaba dispuesto a reparar su error, habían pasado diez años desde que había conocido a Risu y no lo iba a perder por nada en el mundo.

No estaba seguro de como pero sabía que Risu lo necesitaba, iba a buscar consuelo en su mejor amigo pero también viajaba a Japón a apoyar a una de las personas más importantes de su vida.

Encontrar la casa de su amigo no fue difícil, pero al ver el estado en que se encontraba, no importaba lo cansado que estuviera o lo que le hubiera dicho Risu, se puso a limpiar, al menos así no tenía que pensar en nada más mientras se mantuviera ocupado.

El tiempo se le pasó volando y antes de darse cuenta estaba todo sucio y cansado, así tomando su bolsa, fue a darse una ducha y luego se quedó dormido esperando a Risu en su sala; esperaba que llegará pronto por que en serio ansiaba ver una cara familiar, Risu era en cierta forma su hogar, Hogwarts se había convertido en su casa, pero Risu era su hogar, donde se sentía seguro, cálido, contento y a donde a pesar de todo regresaba, porque sabía no importaba que desastre les diera la vida, siempre había una sonrisa para el otro de ojos verdes que le aliviaba el corazón.

\- Risu... - cayó en el sofá con una sonrisa ligera y durmió por fin tranquilo después de una semana de nada más que pesadillas.

* * *

 **En el siguiente el como Ritsu y Harry se conocieron! Este era como un capitulo de transición pero tenía que ponerlo para establecer la historia, puede no ser muy interesante o divertido pero ahora se viene lo bueno *w***

 **Por cierto, van a querer lemon o solo lo dejó insinuado? de cualquier manera a mi me va bien...pero depende de lo que quieran leer ustedes...**

 **Muchas gracias por leer, que tengan un buen día!**

 **Pd: pasen por mi perfil para ver mis otras historias ;) hay de HarryPotter/SekaiichiHatsukoi/GundamWing/Gravitation/OuranHighSchool**


	3. Chapter 3

**Aquí con la continuación...Espero que les este gustando tanto como a mi!**

 **Dejenme saber si se entiende cuando se usa Harry o Hari, y Ritsu o Risu...**

 **;)**

* * *

3

Le dolían las manos mientras tiraba una mala hierba persistente en el jardín, era lo último que tenía que hacer la inusualmente corta lista de tareas que le habían dejado para el día, después de lo cual iba a aprovechar de escaparse para hacer ciertas cosas que quería para su verano, estaba cansado de seguir haciendo lo que todos querían y con la muerte de Sirius y la forma en que lo había tratado el mundo mágico últimamente no le importaba hacer caso de los 'sabios' consejos/órdenes del Director.

Aprovechando que estaba solo en casa y no habría nadie de regreso por horas, se dio una ducha refrescante, se puso la mejor ropa que tenía y partió a Londres.

Paseando por la ciudad por primera vez en su vida, se sentía como un turista, claro que había visitado Londres antes pero con su tía, para compras y asuntos de adultos importantes que a él le pasaban sobre la cabeza y no le importaban; pero ahora podía ir a donde quisiera y ver todo a su gusto.

En un momento donde ya se sentía cansado paró a comprar algo de comer y se encontró con suerte de ver una mesa vacía, con su bandeja se dirigió rápido al lugar con dos asientos, y cuando puso su bandeja otra se dejó caer frente a él.

Ambos miraron a quien iba a tomar la mesa que parecía ser la única disponible y con solo ver el reflejo de los ojos verdes asintieron, estaban solos, por lo que bien podían compartir, aunque fuera con un extraño.

El chico que se sentó frente al mago sacó mientras comía un mapa y un bolígrafo y pronto se había olvidado de la existencia del mundo mientras marcaba cosas en un idioma que Harry desconocía, movido por la curiosidad natural le habló.

La mirada sorprendida en el joven frente a él fue divertida y sonrió.

\- um, lo siento, no estaba prestando atención – Harry se rió quedito al ver que el otro se sonrojaba y tenía un ligero acento curioso, en seguida entabló conversación, a pesar de no ser lo suyo ser muy sociable, el otro joven era casi igual que él y ambos se llevaron de maravillas, mientras charlaban de cosas sin sentido.

Al terminar sus comidas Harry le preguntó al otro si lo podía acompañar un rato mas en su paseo y el castaño asintió feliz de hacer un amigo tan pronto.

Intercambiar nombres fue divertido.

\- Harry – repitió el mago por cuarta vez, después de solo darle su nombre, no atreviéndose a terminar con su repentina buena suerte al decir su nombre completo.

\- Hari – dijo el extranjero con un ceño frustrado – Hari...

\- esta bien, suena bastante cerca – El castaño suspiro, si no le molestaba al pelinegro no se iba a molestar él.

\- Risu, vamos a mirar allá – el ahora conocido como Hari antes Harry Potter, señaló a unos artistas callejeros y Ritsu al ver su entusiasmo y como le había permitido llamarlo por un nombre que en su país sería femenino, no se atrevió a corregir el suyo, sonaba divertido, y eso hacen los amigos ¿no? Se dan apodos, y el suyo pudo ser peor.

Pasaron el resto del día juntos, de un lado para otro hasta que la temperatura comenzó a bajar y se dieron cuenta de la hora, Harry hizo una mueca volver a casa de sus tía ahora sería suicidio, podría alquilar una habitación en El Caldero Chorreante, quizás.

\- quédate conmigo hoy – Risu lo tomo de la mano sin esperar respuesta y lo arrastró hasta un taxi, una vez ambos estaban sentados y el taxi en dirección a donde Ritsu había indicado, se volvió a su nuevo amigo con una sonrisa de disculpa – lo siento, puedes llamar a tu casa cuando lleguemos, pero de verdad me harías muy feliz si te quedarás conmigo hoy, estoy solo desde que llegue pero la casa se siente enorme y vacía, más porque aún no termino de desempacar y...

\- esta bien – Harry cortó al otro feliz, nunca se había quedado en casa de nadie solo porque era su amigo, Ron lo había invitado a La Madriguera muchas veces, pero era más por obligación de lo que sentía, sí, eran amigos, pero Ron le ofrecía en su casa seguridad, Risu era un muggle y solo le ofrecía un lugar donde dormir a cambio de un poco de compañía – entonces, ¿hace cuanto que vives aquí solo?

Charlaron un poco más, pero ambos pronto guardaron silencio y esperaron a llegar.

La casa de Risu era grande, para una persona sola, tenía dos plantas, jardín bien cuidado y al ojo Harry podía decir al menos cuatro habitaciones.

\- es la casa de mi familia, papá tiene que trabajar a veces aquí, por lo que solía venir con la familia, pero por ahora solo soy yo, adelante – al entrar Harry se sorprendió cuando un par de bonitas pantuflas fueron puestas frente a él y siguió el ejemplo extraño de su nuevo amigo de quitarse los zapatos antes de seguir por la casa.

\- puedes llamar desde aquí, voy a la cocina a preparar chocolate caliente – Risu lo dejó en un estudio antes de que pudiera decir nada, definitivamente no iba a llamar a los Dursley por lo que se limitó a mirar por la ventana un momento, la noche iba a ser fría, miró con curiosidad un librero pero no entedió nada de la mayor parte de los libros en idioma extranjero, y los que estaban en inglés se veían muy complicados, fue en busca de su amigo entonces, siguiendo el sonido desde la cocina.

Ninguno de los dos era realmente de ver televisión por lo que fueron a tomar el chocolate caliente a la habitación de Ritsu, el mago sonrió al ver que había un par de maletas a medio cerrar con ropa colgando de ellas, además de las cajas por todas partes en la casa con cosas esperando a ser desempacadas.

\- me alegra que te puedas quedar – Ritsu estaba feliz de tener un nuevo amigo con quien hablar en este país, ahora que estaba solo, se sentía mal por lo que había pasado y no podía sacarlo de su cabeza, pero desde que estaba con Hari todo se había olvidado, no había más nada en su mente y era un alivio; de alguna manera no quería olvidar a Saga-sempai, había sido su primer amor, aún lo amaba por muy dolido que estuviera, pero con Hari se había podido relajar por primera vez en mucho tiempo, era algo que no comprendía...quizás es que Hari también parecía haber sufrido de alguna manera, quizás no igual que él, pero sabía que el pelinegro tenía una carga que llevaba con pesar.

Harry le sonrió, entendía todo lo que el otro no había dicho con palabras.

Esa noche ambos fueron a la cama con preocupaciones diferentes, en la noche solos en sus camas no podían evitar recordar y sentir aquello que con la compañía mutua podían olvidar.

Ritsu despertó agitado de una pesadilla, nuevamente Saga-sempai se reía de él y sus sentimientos; sabía que no volvería a dormir esa noche, por lo que a pesar de ser solo las tres de la mañana se levantó y bajo a la cocina, en una despensa que su madre había dejado para él con claras indicaciones se guardaban algunas de las cosas más importantes que su madre había hecho para él, pociones pequeñas para ayudar a todo tipo de cosas, a pesar de que su madre era lo que aquí se consideraba una 'squib' y el tampoco tenía magia, podía consumir las pociones que su madre había aprendido a preparar.

Un calmante después se encontraba con una taza de té mirando la taza como si tuviera todas las respuestas del universo; dio un salto con un chillido femenino correspondido en igual medida cuando su invitado le tomo por un hombro.

Después del susto ambos se miraron a los ojos verdes y rieron hasta que había lágrimas en sus ojos.

\- lo siento, no fue mi intención asustarte – Harry no pensó que el otro reaccionaría de esa manera y lo sorprendió – eso es... - mirando a la mesa vio un pequeño vial que conocía muy bien.

\- no es nada - Ritsu se movió rápidamente para esconder el vial, no quería explicar a su nuevo amigo la verdad por temor a espantarlo y alejarlo también de su vida.

\- es de una poción – Harry miró con cuidado al extranjero dando un paso atrás – eres un mago – la forma en que lo dijo fue lo que le indicó a Ritsu que allí había estado la fuente de problemas de su amigo y por eso no le había dicho más; se apresuró a sacudir la cabeza en negativa.

\- mi madre es una squib, pero aún podemos usar ciertas pociones – haciendo un gesto al otro para que se sentará frente a él continuó, dejando de lado el té ahora frío – tu si eres un mago supongo, no nos mantenemos al día con lo que pasa en ese mundo, claro que sabemos ciertas cosas no somos ignorantes de todo, pero más que nada leyes que puedan tener que ver con nuestros estados, en mi país se me ha dicho hay más libertades y privilegios que aquí.

\- entonces de verdad no sabes quien soy – Harry parecía aliviado, le creía a Risu, había pasado el día con él... - entonces; seamos honestos ¿porqué estás aquí?

Ya que no lo había rechazado por saber su patrimonio, Ritsu decidió contarle la verdad, se sonrojo en muchas partes, tartamudeo en otras pero le dijo todo a su nuevo amigo, incluso le respondió las preguntas más vergonzosas que le hizo con una cara ardiente y sin mirarlo fijamente.

\- supongo que es mi turno entonces – Harry se puso de pie y preparó más té, era una variedad que no conocía pero tenía buen aroma.

\- gracias – Ritsu había ido por un par de mantas en las que se envolvieron y se dejaron caer en un sofá en la sala.

\- bien mi historia comienza...

Era bien entrada la mañana cuando Harry terminó, su nuevo amigo lo miraba con los ojos muy abiertos, pero no de admiración como un fan, tampoco con lástima o pena, si no con comprensión y era lo que más agradecía.

\- ¿puedo... - Ritsu se sonrojo, pero continuo - ...darte un abrazo?

Harry miro aturdido, nunca nadie le había preguntado si lo podía abrazar, la gente solo lo hacía, no mucha gente claro, pero solo invadían su espacio, sin importar que se sintiera incómodo o molesto. Asintió con la cabeza no confiando en su voz en el momento.

Era cálido, reconfortante, era como estar en casa...correspondió al abrazo, por primera vez en su vida era algo que se sentía bien, correcto y natural.

Sin darse cuenta se durmieron abrazos en el sofá con el sol entrando por la ventana y el reloj marcando las 10:47 am.

Harry terminó todo el resto de verano con su nuevo mejor amigo.

Después de un par de días, habían empezado a dormir juntos, solo compartían cama, abrazados como niños, juntos las pesadillas eran menos, y cuando uno despertaba el otro lo consolaba...allí surgió algo inesperado.

* * *

 **Otro capitulo!**

 **Fin de la primera parte, después del siguiente capitulo, regresamos al tiempo actual donde Harry se encontrará con los miembros de Marukawa...sé que me van a querer matar pero en el siguiente la cosa se pone mejor y...quizás pueda haber lemon!**

 **Ahora pregunta quieren lemon o no, depende de ustedes si lo escribo o saco la escena, saludos y muchas gracias por la buena acogida que le han dado a mi historia!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Aquí con la continuación...**

 **Espero que tod s los que leen desde Chile estén bien, el terremoto anoche fue fuerte, pero como buenos chilenos siempre salimos adelante y ya estamos acostumbrados a que se mueva un poquito el suelo :D**

 **Espero les vaya gustando la historia!**

* * *

4

Risu lloraba en su pecho y él ya no sabía que hacer, había sido una semana desde que ambos estaban viviendo juntos y se habían habituado a muchas cosas y caprichos de cada uno, aún así habían momentos extraños, en que se permitían ser abrumados por sus sentimientos y otro momentos en que buscaban el contacto físico del otro, se tomaban de las manos sin motivo alguno, se acurrucaban juntos a pasar horas perezosas en el sofá hablando de cosas sin sentido, imaginando una vida diferente donde de igual manera se habían conocido y hecho amistad.

Harry había tenido que salir un momento al segundo día de estar con Risu para enviar a Hedwig con una carta a los Weasley para decirles que estaría con ellos él día antes del comienzo del año escolar, no iría por ningún motivo antes y aunque lo fueran a buscar no se quedaría, después de todo, bien podía morir fin del siguiente año, por lo que iba a aprovechar lo que la vida le daba ahora y si se atrevían a impedirlo o decirle algo pues podían buscarse otro salvador; sabía que no lo iban a tomar bien y aunque hasta ahora no había pasado nada, no esperaba volver para escuchar la regañada que le esperaba a cargo de todos y su abuela, porque últimamente todos parecían tener algo que decir en como debía vivir su vida...por lo menos no le habían ido a dar problemas hasta el momento.

Risu le preguntó algo y tarareó, antes de darse cuenta de que era lo que él otro había dicho.

\- nunca – Risu tensó en sus brazos – nunca te atrevas a pensar algo así otra vez.

\- Hari – el mago de cabello negro sonaba enojado, pero no con él, así lo miró a los ojos y algo se sacudió dentro de él.

\- han sido pocos días desde que te conozco pero puedo decir sin duda que te amo Risu – el mago le tomó la cara con las manos y con suavidad lo obligó a mirarlo cuando el castaño quiso mirar abajo – eres una persona digna de ser amada – sin pensarlo Harry junto sus labios contra los de Risu en un suave beso que el otro correspondió con rapidez.

\- Hari – pronunció en un suspiro Ritsu, cuando se separó del beso, estaba prácticamente recostado sobre Hari que lo había abrazado mientras lloraba, Hari lo miraba como nadie lo había mirado antes, podía ver el verdadero amor en sus ojos, y en esos ojos más verdes que los suyos se vio reflejado de igual manera, no estaba seguro de como pero había llegado a amar a Hari, así que se inclinó tímidamente para otro beso.

En algún momento los simples besos inocentes, subieron de tono y comenzaron a descubrir la boca del otro con las lenguas, se enredaron en un beso que no parecía tener fin, mientras con las manos se iban descubriendo con manos temblorosas e inexpertas por sobre la ropa y luego bajo sus camisas.

Se separaron jadeantes y Ritsu suspiró contento contra el pecho del moreno.

\- gracias – Harry soltó una risita de incredulidad, había pensado mucho desde que su amigo le había hablado de su relación con el otro joven, pero nunca se creyó capaz de besar a otro hombre de esa manera, había sido algo increíble, con ninguna chica se había besado así, ni había sentido como con Risu, y encima le daba las gracias, le estaba abriendo las alas a un nuevo mundo de posibilidades y le daba las gracias, escondió la cara en el cabello castaño y le devolvió el agradecimiento con un suave beso en la cabeza mientras sentía al castaño derivar a los sueños una vez más.

Como pudo tiro las mantas sobre ellos y volvió a dormir abrazando a Risu seguro contra su pecho. Por primera vez en mucho tiempo ambos durmieron hasta tarde y sin pesadillas.

La confesión de amor no los hizo sentir diferente esa mañana cuando ambos despertaron enredados juntos en la cama, solo se sonrieron contentos de tener a alguien junto a ellos.

Los días siguieron pasando y ellos iban curando, hablaban, salían a pasear juntos, Harry le enseñó a Ritsu cocina local mientras Ritsu le enseñó lo poco que sabía de cocina japonesa (hecha por él); ambos estaban teniendo el mejor tiempo de sus vidas; se habían olvidado por completo de todo lo demás, eran por una vez felices.

Hasta que Hedwig llegó con una carta.

La pobre ave se veía maltratada y agotada, Ritsu de inmediato fue a atenderla, mientras Harry preocupado veía la pequeña nota arrugada que le había llevado.

Era la letra de Hermione, que le decía la boda de Bill y Fleur había terminado en un horrible desastre con el ataque de mortifagos, que lo esperaban en casa de Sirius para averiguar que hacer, si no llegaba al mediodía siguiente, iban a asumir lo peor, y esperaba que donde estuviera, no le hubiera pasado nada.

Harry arrugó aún más la nota, miró Ritsu que parecía asustado, ahora que había dejado a Hedwig dormir y esperaba paciente frente a él a que dijera algo.

\- Risu...yo...debo, pero no quiero – el castaño le miró comprendiendo el dolor en sus ojos.

\- esta bien – Ritsu se acercó y lo abrazó – yo te esperaré

\- no sé si pueda volver... - Harry se aferró con fuerzas y enterró la cara en el cuello del otro – no sé si puedo hacer esto, tengo miedo, todos tienen tantas esperanzas y fe en mí, no sé que hacer.

\- shh, está bien, solo tienes que sobrevivir y regresar a mi – Ritsu no pensó, actuó, porque Harry tenía razón iba a la guerra y posiblemente a su muerte, así que lo besó, como no lo había besado nunca, y estuvo feliz que el otro sin un momento de vacilación lo beso con la misma intensidad y desesperación.

En algún momento se movieron a la habitación y se tocaron como no lo habían hecho antes, había hambre en sus miradas y Ritsu se sentía cómodo como nunca siendo tan íntimo con alguien, guío a Harry con paciencia y cuidado, siendo el único que sabía que hacer, y se entregó al mago.

Fue increíble, con Saga-sempai se había sentido querido, pero esto fue diferente, ambos estaban desesperados por conectar, por sentir más; mientras Saga-semapai había sido cuidadoso y lo hizo sentir cosas que había desconocido, Harry era más instintivo y se dejó llevar, no fue salvaje pero sí más primitivo; y para ambos se sintió muy corto.

Harry se dejó caer suavemente sobre quien era su primer amante, aún dentro de ese cuerpo que ahora sabía no dejaría que nadie más volviera a lastimar, y besó tiernamente al castaño.

\- Hari... - se sentía bien que se hubiera quedado dentro de él aún después de acabar y no se hubiera apartado para buscar algo con que limpiar el desastre que había dejado al acabar entre ellos, de hecho sentía la sustancia pegajosa entre sus cuerpos aún cálida, pero no parecía molestar al moreno.

\- te amo Risu – Harry se enderezó un poco y lo miró a los ojos verdes más claros que los suyos – sí hay una manera de que todo termine bien, de que pueda con esto, la encontraré y regresaré a ti.

Un cálido sentimiento se esparció por todo el cuerpo del castaño, Saga-sempai pudo ser su primer amor, pero Hari era verdadero amor.

\- yo también te amo – con un leve sonrojo por lo descarado que iba a hacer sonrió al escuchar a Hari jadear sobre él cuando movió las caderas levemente doloridas para incitar una nueva erección en el mago que aún estaba cómodamente asentado en su interior; si esa iba a ser la última noche que pasarán juntos en no sabían cuanto tiempo, iba a hacer que fuera inolvidable para ambos.

Hicieron el amor hasta la mañana y cuando Harry tuvo que partir, se despidió de un Ritsu que aguantaba el llanto y apenas podía caminar dos pasos en linea recta.

)O(

Cuando Harry se reunió con Ron y Hermione, se negó a decirles lo que había estado haciendo o con quien se había quedado durante esas vacaciones, todo el tiempo que buscaron los Horrocruxes no dejó de pensar en Ritsu, esperaba que estuviera bien, había conseguido enviarle dos mensajes, pero no sabía como el otro los había tomado, lo extrañaba cada día y cuando llegó el momento en que debía ir a su muerte, lo hizo con el arrepentimiento de que había fallado su promesa al castaño de regresar...en la estación donde fue su alma no pudo sentirse más feliz al ver que podía regresar, al terminar allí iba a regresar con Risu no importaba que, y eso fue lo que hizo.

Al terminar la batalla y solucionar las cosas más urgentes, se fue sin decir nada a nadie, su vida le esperaba, y esa vida era junto a quien se había convertido en su persona más importante.

)O(

\- ¡HARRY! - Ritsu chilló cuando lo vio en la puerta de su casa y se lanzó a sus brazos riendo y llorando al mismo tiempo, al diablo las clases de ese día, tenía que saber que había pasado con Harry en todo ese tiempo! Y mostrarle los arreglos que había hecho en la casa esperando que regresará – bienvenido a casa.

\- Risu – sin importarle que aún estuvieran en la puerta, que era temprano en la mañana y muchas personas pasaban camino a sus clases o trabajos, lo besó con todo lo que tenía; tirándolo dentro de casa y cerrando la puerta a su espalda. Sí, estaba por fin en casa.

* * *

 **Otro capitulo listo,**

 **No puse la escena de sexo como había pensado porque Emina me dijo que la página la podía sacar...ahora para el siguiente volvemos a la vida de Ritsu en Marukawa con Takano y los demás, a ver si avanzó con lo que pasó con la relación que tenía con Harry y como se llevan estos cuando se encuentren; luego que pasó con todos en el mundo mágico también y en los años que no se vieron desde el reencuentro de Harry con Ritsu hasta el principio de la historia...**

 **Nos leemos~**


	5. Chapter 5

**Otro capitulo hoy!**

 **Muero de ganas de publicar el siguiente...!**

* * *

5

Onodera nunca había trabajado de esa manera, antes de que alguien se diera cuenta, había terminado todo lo que le quedaba aún por hacer y se ofreció a ayudar a los otros, por primera vez no estaban excesivamente tarde, el único que quedaba en la editorial era Takano para terminar algunas cosas de último minuto como siempre, pero también había trabajado con más ahínco, con ganas de regresar a casa y buscar una escusa para saber quien era esta persona Hari que había llamado temprano a su Onodera.

Todos los que los vieron se alejaron, algo nuevo pasaba en el departamento de manga shoujo y nadie era lo suficientemente valiente o tonto como para ir a averiguar.

~o~

Prácticamente había corrido a casa, estaba agotado después de todo y no tenía fuerzas para correr, pero fue tan rápido como pudo de regreso; al llegar y ver un par de zapatos que no eran suyos en la entrada tirados sin cuidado alguno, sonrió. Harry siempre era más ordenado, pero cuando lo visitaba la desesperación por estar en un lugar familiar, aunque sea por meras cosas materiales, le impulsaban a ser más como un niño ansioso por azúcar.

\- Hari – tiró los zapatos, bolso y chaqueta en la entrada y el pasillo sin preocuparse por nada más – Hari...

Allí estaba sentándose medio dormido, con el cabello adorablemente desordenado y desconcertado, como si no recordaba bien donde estaba, o quizás solo buscaba sus gafas.

\- Risu – cuando el mago lo vio, sus ojos brillaron y estiró los brazos como un niño que pide ser recogido, el otro se lanzó a darle un abrazo en el que ambos se fundieron con paz.

\- I miss you so bad – sentía como el cansancio de todos esos días en la editorial y su vida desastrosa desaparecía lentamente.

\- boku mo, kimi ga inakute sabishii – el castaño se retiró un momento y vio la diversión brillando en el rostro del mago; ambos habían hablado en el idioma natal del otro sin pensar.

\- ¿tuviste problemas para encontrar el lugar? - la vez anterior que el mago había visitado, Ritsu no vivía aquí junto a Takano-san...ahora no era momento de pensar en la que se iba a armar cuando el mago se enterara...

\- no, pero me hizo preguntarme dos veces si estaba en el lugar correcto, cuando la amable señora que me ayudo a llegar aquí me preguntó si era también un host como tú y tú vecino, ¿qué has estado haciendo mientras te dejé solo Risu?

\- ehehehe – casi no podía creer que la amable mujer a la que Takano había confundido antes se hubiera encontrado con Hari, pero como eran sus vidas eso era lo de menos en el momento – dejemos esa conversación para después, pero como te comenté hace un par de meses trabajo en Marukawa, nada más y nada menos.

\- esta bien, aunque hubiera sido divertido verte como host, hasta podría haber ido a tu trabajo como cliente – Harry contuvo la risa al ver que el otro se sonrojaba.

\- ¿tienes hambre? - un cambio de tema nada sutil, pero útil de momento.

\- sí, pero no hay mucho para preparar nada, ¿vamos a la tienda? - Harry se puso de pie y se estiró como un gato – sé que debes estar cansado, podemos pedir algo también.

Ritsu se puso de pie y rebuscó hasta encontrar una lista de números telefónicos para ordenar comida, no solía pedir mucho de nada, pero era un momento especial y no tenía ganas de salir más por hoy.

Después de pedir la cena, ambos cayeron en el habito de empezar a hablar de cualquier cosa, por primera vez en meses hubo música suave sonando en el departamento y mientras Ritsu sonreía sentado feliz de ver a Harry regañarlo por el desorden en que estaba viviendo, se quedo dormido esperando la llegada de la comida.

Como el mago había dormido lo suficiente, se puso a recoger el lugar, no estaba sucio _per se_ , pero si desordenado; así que tranquilamente limpió, mientras dejaba a Risu tener su descanso muy necesario.

Cuando llegó la comida la recibió y puso todo en un bandeja con un encanto para que no se enfriara, entonces fue a la habitación, sacudió la cabeza, al ver la cama como si no se hubiese hecho en semanas y ropa regada por todas partes, no parecía que Risu hubiera estado durmiendo allí la verdad, algo que tendría que cambiar.

Recogiendo la ropa en un montón para lavar después, porque ya tenía la lavadora llena, hizo la cama y lanzó un hechizo para refrescar el aire, por la mañana abriría la ventana.

Llevó la comida a la habitación, apago todas la otras luces y fue a despertar a Risu, fue una risa verlo todo avergonzado por dormirse, y como cansado murmuraba a pesar de todo maldiciones a su jefe y hasta su abuela por alguna cosa u otra.

Ya en la habitación, dejó que Harry le pusiera una pijama y lo sentará en la cama como un niño, entonces más despierto comenzaron a comer.

Luego de comer, mientras Ritsu estaba en el baño, Harry limpió lo de la cena y tomo prestado pantalón de pijama, entró al baño a lavarse los dientes, y al salir Risu lo esperaba en la cama.

Se abrazaron y durmieron felices de estar juntos.

Eso era todo lo que ambos necesitaban en el momento.

~o~

Takano moría de ganas de saber que pasaba con Onodera, pero se aguantó, además de que habiendo notado el cambio en su personalidad, Yokosawa lo había seguido a casa, no podía esperar a que llegará la mañana para ir a la editorial.

~o~

Había pasado demasiado tiempo desde que ambos desapestarán en brazos del otro, se sentía como una eternidad, y ahora que habían recuperado esa seguridad única que encontraban solo en el otro de ojos verdes, ninguno la quería dejar.

Habían despertado temprano, habían descansado bien, y simplemente se quedaron en la cama en silencio, compartiendo un momento de tranquilidad.

Harry fue el primero en levantarse y regreso a la habitación poco después con dos tazas de chocolate, Onodera mientras tanto había creado una especie de nido frente a la ventana, con almohadas y las mantas más cálidas, donde ambos se sentaron a ver el amanecer.

Era una especie de tradición ya entre ellos, sentarse a compartir el primer amanecer juntos después de reunirse.

Fue en su momento una manera sencilla de celebrar que ambos habían aguantado para ver un día más, pero ahora les gustaba compartir la tranquilidad y hermosura de ver un nuevo día.

Sabían que tenían que hablar, pero por desgracia era una conversación que tomaría tiempo, y pronto Ritsu tendría que prepararse para ir a trabajar.

De momento Harry se conformó con abrazar a Ritsu cerca de su pecho y se relajó, ya habría tiempo para todo lo demás después.

Mientras Ritsu tomaba una ducha rápida muy necesaria, Harry preparó el desayuno.

~o~

Al llegar a Marukawa, Onodera parecía brillar, su piel se veía más saludable, sus ojos brillaban y se aferraba a una bolsa de papel como si tuviera un tesoro allí.

\- buenos días – solo Kisa había llegado, y lo saludo igual de contento.

\- ...parece que será un buen día – Kisa estaba recogiendo algunas cosas que había dejado en su escritorio el día anterior.

\- sí, aquí – de la bolsa de papel Onodera sacó una más pequeña transparente, cerrada con un lazo blanco, donde se podían ver unas bonitas galletas caseras – Hari hizo estas para ustedes esta mañana.

\- gracias – Kisa miró las galletas con curiosidad, allí se había nombrado a la persona que había animado como nadie nunca había podido a Rit-chan - ¿porqué las galletas?

Onodera lo miró un momento y se sonrojo levemente, sacó otra bolsita con galletas y la puso en la mesa de Takano-san, antes de seguir con sus otros compañeros.

\- Hari, tiene la idea de que tenía que agradecerles por cuidar de mi todo este tiempo, era o traerles las galletas o traer a Hari.

Kisa rió.

Así fue como Takano los encontró.

Al ver las galletas en su escritorio, y a Ritsu sonrojado, sonrió, quizás no había nada de que preocuparse, por todo lo que sabía 'Hari' podía ser alguien de su familia de quien no tenía conocimiento, después de todo tenía que admitir que no sabía mucho de la familia del castaño.

\- mira, mira, Takano-sa la novia de Rit-chan nos envió galletas – Kisa tenía una de las mencionadas galletas en una mano y otra ya en la boca – ¡están deliciosas!

\- gracias, Hari estará feliz de saber que te han gustado – Onodera sonrió y se sentó hablando con Kisa de las galletas; mientras Takano intentaba no mostrar lo furioso y dolido que estaba por que Onodera no negó tener novia...

\- ¿Hari?, creí que tu prometida se llamaba An – ante las palabras no pensadas de Takano, Kisa miró con más curiosidad al chico que se había sonrojado hasta las orejas.

\- ¡Wah, como dicen por ahí, siempre los más callados! - Kisa disfruto ver a Ritsu retorcerse en su asiento mortificado – que calladito te lo tenías.

\- ¿él qué? - Hatori llegó entonces y miró la bolsita de galletas, luego a Onodera, Kisa y Takano y de regreso a su bolsa con galletas, suspiró, apenas termiba el ciclo y ya habían cosas raras pasando en su vida, era mucho pedir un día de paz. Al parecer en Marukawa, sí.

* * *

 **Traducción del inglés y japonés:**

 **\- I miss you so bad: te extrañe tanto**

 **\- boku mo, kimi ga inakute sabishii: también yo te extrañe**

* * *

 **Espero que les haya gustado,**

 **Apuesto a que esperan tanto como yo el encuentro de Takano con Harry *w* eso para el siguiente!**

 **Muchas gracias por los comentarios, pero de verdad, de verdad que no sé como van a terminar las parejas! (o tríos como me sugirieron en el último review) en fin...**

 **Besos, y nos leemos~**


	6. Chapter 6

**Otro capitulo hoy!**

 **Tarde pero más largo~**

* * *

6

Después de quedarse solo en el departamento de Ritsu toda la mañana, Harry se quedó sin cosas que hace, había terminado de recoger el lugar sin importar lo que Ritsu hubiera dicho o que después seguramente lo regañaría como le gustaba hacer.

La ropa estaba limpia y guardada, el lugar ventilado, libre de polvo o desorden de ropa, libros, papeles y todo, aún había una manta en el sofá, dos tazas juntas al calentador de agua para tomar un té y muchos otros detalles de que habían dos personas ahora viviendo allí, eran cosas pequeñas, pero Harry las apreciaba igualmente, todas y cada una de ellas, como las galletas que Ritsu le había dejado fuera de la alacena, solo a Harry le gustaban, pero el otro siempre tenía al menos un paquete para él, escondido en algún lugar; no las mantenía en el mismo sitio o Harry se las comía todas en el momento en que no veía; era lo mismo con Harry cuando hacía galletas caseras, Ritsu las amaba, por lo que el mago tenía que controlarse para no hacer demasiadas o el castaño podía conseguir un dolor de estomago otra vez, ya le había pasado una vez que se comió unas 3 docenas de galletas recién salidas del horno, en parte razón por la que había enviado unas pocas galletas a los compañeros de trabajo del editor.

\- ¡eso es! - con una idea en mente Harry se puso a trabajar en su plan, Risu se llevaría una gran sorpresa al regresar a casa.

)O(

Ritsu ajeno lo que Harry planeaba, trabajaba contento, comiendo de una enorme bolsa de galletas, era al menos el doble en tamaño que las que había regalado, y no parecía que el hombre fuera a parar en cualquier momento pronto.

\- de verdad había extrañado este sabor – el comentario le salió sin pensar.

\- ¿no has visto a tu novia en un tiempo? - Kisa aprovechando el tiempo, decidió que era un buen momento para conocer un poco más del chico, además sabía que los otros estaban con la oreja parada escuchando disimuladamente todo lo que decían.

\- el último año ha sido complicado – Ritsu seguía mordisqueando su galleta haciendo notas en alguna cosa en su computadora, respondiendo a Kisa sin pensar mucho – ha tenido que regresar a Inglaterra por un tiempo más largo de lo que ambos habíamos anticipado y el año anterior tuvo que hacerse cargo de unos asuntos familiares complicados que también tomaron mucho tiempo, luego estaba todo un revuelto de herencias de antiguos viejos nobles ingleses que siempre gustan de complicar hasta lo más simple.

\- ¿oh? ¿es extranjera entonces? - Kisa se inclinó en su silla en anticipación.

\- sí, Hari es de Inglaterra, nos conocimos en Londres hace muchos años – una sonrisa tierna iluminó el joven rostro – eramos aún adolescentes, hicimos turismo, la pasamos bien, nos hicimos amigos, vivimos juntos, compartimos nuestras vidas...de alguna manera inexplicable conectamos, en este momento tengo una personalidad horrible, eso lo saben todos y yo lo acepto sin problemas, pero Hari...Hari es capaz de recuperar la inocencia en mí, de lo que he visto con Hari hago lo mismo, siempre pone una máscara ante todo, pero conmigo solo es Hari.

Onodera se giró a ver a Kisa, con esa sonrisa pura y tan feliz, que a todos los que habían hecho una pausa para escucharlo les quitó el aliento, era como ver un verdadero protagonista de los mangas shoujos que editaban, esto era lo que las autoras y autores buscaban plasmar y compartir; si hasta parecía que la atmósfera alrededor del hombre había cambiado y de no ser porque el fondo ya era rosa, juraban Onodera con solo esa sonrisa hubiera podido cambiar el color a cualquier lugar.

\- Hari me enseñó el valor de una vida, del amor, de apreciar lo que tenemos, de que no importa cuanto se luche si hay alguien a quien puedes regresar por la noche y te acepte no importa como te veas o como te sientas, esta bien ser tu mismo – Ritsu se había dado cuenta de que todos lo escuchaban, pero mientras le decía todo eso a Kisa, lo más importante era decirle a Takano-san, porque de verdad quería hacerlo sin tener un enfrentamiento, era cobarde de su parte, pero no quería luchar más por algo que no pasaría; Takano-san tenía que dejarlo ir, se había obsesionado con algo que no era real, nunca había superado el pasado, y era tiempo de hacerlo, si para ello tenía que lastimarlo como siempre lo acusaba de hacer Yokosawa-san, era el momento hoy, después de todo ahora tenía a Hari con él para ser su apoyo.

\- Hari ha estado conmigo desde lo que parece siempre, y nunca jamás me ha fallado, hemos discutido hasta quedarnos sin voz, hemos llorado juntos, hemos reído más que nunca con nadie, nos conocemos por completo, tenemos una vida juntos que por diversas razones no podíamos compartir con el resto de la gente, pero no importa lo que pase, siempre nos encontramos; como dijo Takano-san antes mi familia arregló un matrimonio para mi con An-chan, pero es solo porque no conocen a Hari, no muchas personas saben de nuestra relación, porque hay demasiadas factores que pueden impulsar una separación, pero lo más importante es que amo a Hari y sé que me ama también.

\- wow, ¿cuando nos vas a presentar entonces? - Kisa quería conocer a esta persona tan especial, los demás asentían con la cabeza.

\- ¿eh?, ummm, pues la verdad no lo sé, tendría que hablar con Hari antes...ayer solo logré llegar a casa y caímos en la cama, hoy salí con algo de prisa también, quizás hoy podamos hablar, Hari les quiere conocer también, así que supongo que podríamos hacer algo uno de estos días – Onodera se salvó de balbucear más por su móvil sonando.

)O(

Estaba bastante orgulloso de su logro, solo esperaba que Risu lo viera de la misma manera, en cuanto le dijera, ahora era solo cosa de esperar a que los papales llegaran al departamento de Risu y entonces ya vería que hacer.

De momento se contento con caminar hacia la editorial donde trabajaba el castaño, esperaba que pudieran ir a cenar y así podrían hablar.

Llego un poco antes de lo esperado por lo que se apoyo afuera a esperar, quizás debía avisar a Risu que estaba allí...pero perdería la sorpresa que quería darle, solo iba a esperar.

)O(

Onodera estaba que estallaba de furia, había tenido que aguantar comentarios sarcasticos y molestos de Takano todo el maldito día, estaba cansado, furioso, molesto con el mismo por dejarse atrapar por meras palabras; y sobre todo enfadado por como su jefe una vez más se burlaba de él en el trabajo, frente a sus compañeros que le daban miradas de lastima, pero también "mejor tu que yo" y no hacían nada por desviar la atención de Takano sobre él.

Sabía que los comentarios de Hari iban a molestar a Takano, pero no esperaba ese tipo de comportamiento, una cosa era su relación (o falta de ella románticamente hablando al menos) pero su trabajo era diferente, era algo importante más allá de lo que a veces podía explicar, lo ocurrido en la anterior editorial de su familia le había dejado una marca que aún tenía que superar.

Al terminar el día estaba dispuesto a golpear físicamente a su jefe si le decía solo una cosa más de Hari entre los comentarios de su trabajo mediocre, la suerte como siempre parecía no estar de su lado, cuando llegó al elevador; Yokosawa-san ya estaba allí y justo antes de que se terminará de cerrar la puerta en un muy incómodo ambiente, Takano se presenta y se une a ellos.

Apretando los dientes, se resignó a otro viaje en elevador que se le hacía eterno, porque no se decidía de una buena vez a tomar las escaleras era algo a considerar...la verdad el ejercicio le haría bien, un par de escaleras no sería mucho, y tampoco tenía que ser todo los días, solo en momentos como este y su animo mejoraría considerablemente, su estrés se vería reducido también, eh, mientras más lo consideraba mejor se veía en su cabeza, no más molestas conversaciones con Takano-san en algún estado de ánimo dudoso, no más Yokosawa-san acosándolo por cosas que no tenían nada que ver con él, una sonrisa se abrió paso en su cara sin que lo notará.

\- ...¿tú que dices Onodera? - los otros dos lo miraban esperando algo de él, pero como había estado tan perdido en sus pensamientos no tenía idea de que hablaban.

\- ¿eh? - estaba decidido, desde mañana comenzaba a usar las escaleras.

\- tan elocuente, para alguien que trabaja en un lugar como este deberías al menos manejar un poco mejor una simple excusa – La mirada en la cara de Yokosawa-san era una conocida, así como también la sonrisilla de Takano-san, no por ello menos molesto.

Por suerte al fin estaban en su destino, y llegaron en silencio se dirigieron a la salida.

\- ¡Ritsu!~ - la cantarina voz hizo a los tres darse vuelta a mirar al joven que estaba tan casualmente esperando – pensé que podríamos ir a cenar y ponernos un poco al día.

\- Harry, only you, don't scared at me like that – Onodera sin darse cuenta había regañado a Harry como solía hacer poco después de que el mago regresara de la guerra, era un tono de voz que solo usaba con el pelinegro, además que siempre lo regañaba en inglés para que el otro no pudiera salirse con la suya al decir que no había entendido lo que decía.

\- yah, yah, I know, I'm sorry, could you forgive me now? - con una leve sonrisa aún en sus labios Harry jugo haciendole ojitos, para molestar a un poco a Ritsu frente a los que asumía eran sus compañeros de trabajo, cuando vio la castaño suspirar, sonrió contento y se acercó para arreglar la bufanda de Onodera, sonriendo a los dos espectadores que tenían – ¿me presentas?

\- uhhh, supongo, Harry, estos son Takano-san mi jefe y Yokosawa-san de ventas – se volvió a los dos japoneses que lo miraban con caras neutras – Takano-san, Yokosawa-san, este Harry mi...erm, mi...Harry es mi... - no estaba seguro de como ponerlo, ni el estaba seguro de que era realmente de Harry, amigo, amante, cómplice de vida, hermano de travesuras, confidente, tantas cosas pasaban por su mente que no sabía que decir.

\- soy su hermano gemelo – ante la mirada ahora incrédula de los otros dos Harry rió, tomo a Ritsu por un brazo y rápido y disimulado lanzó un pequeño encanto sobre ellos, mirando a los dos aturdidos hombres – soy el hermano malvado por supuesto, ahora si no les importa voy a secuestrar a Ritsu para hacer cosas indecibles después de nuestra cena.

\- ¿qu-qué... - logro balbucear el ahora conocido como Takano.

\- sip, es lo bueno de no estar relacionados por sangre – Harry le guiño un ojo a Takano y se llevó a un algo espantado Ritsu.

Onodera con Harry a su lado sentía que podía enfrentar al mundo entero y su abuela, pero a veces necesitaba un poco de tiempo para que su cerebro se pusiera al día, más cuando notó el brilló levemente vengativo en los ojos esmeraldas, Harry no estaba contento de ver a Takano-san...oh, Kami-sama ayuda, la conversación que seguía sería si duda complicada.

Al menos había perdido por completo su enfado y estrés anterior...ahora que lo pensaba eso no estaba nada mal, además Harry también tenía mucho que explicar.

Caminando lado a lado del mago, sonrió, no importaba que, ellos estaban juntos e iban a pasar un buen rato.

\- nos vemos mañana – llamó Onodera por sobre el hombro a los dos hombres que se quedaron en la puerta de la editorial – vamos Harry, conozco un lugar que sé seguro te encantará.

\- fantástico, tengo mucho que contarte...

Takano los vio partir, ahora más que nunca decidido a no perder a Ritsu con este hombre salido de quien sabe donde, para hacer a su amado cambiar su comportamiento de tal forma con solo su presencia, Onodera Ritsu había sido el amor de su vida y no lo iba a dejar, ese moreno de ojos verdes, no le iba a arrebatar a la única persona que había amado más que a nada, podía tener sus problemas con Onodera, líos pasados no resueltos, pero seguía amando al Onodera que había cambiado su mundo hace diez años...

* * *

 **Traducción del inglés:**

 **\- Harry, only you, don't scared at me like that: Harry, solo tú, no me asustes así**

 **\- yah, yah, I know, I'm sorry, could you forgive me now?: sí, sí, lo sé, lo siento, ¿me perdonas?**

* * *

 **Aún no me decido por parejas ni nada, pero allí van ustedes viendo que las cosas se desarrollan solas, cuando me pongo a escribir, como que las cosas se van por su cuenta, me dejó llevar y ya la idea principal se me termina escapando por completo...pero de a poco a poquito va avanzando al parecer.**

 **Muchas gracias por los comentarios, espero que les siga gustando la historia~**

 **Nos leemos, que estén muy bien y tengan una estupenda semana!**

 **Allí, están todos los capitulos ahora con sus traducciones, espero sea mejor ahora .71~**


	7. Chapter 7

**Otro capitulo ¡yay!**

* * *

7

Rieron, hablaron, bromearon.

Tuvieron una cena agradable, disfrutaron de un buen vino.

Caminaron por el parque y se sentaron en los columpios sin atreverse a mirar al otro, era el momento que ambos había postergado, debían hablar en serio.

\- He terminado al fin mi tiempo en Inglaterra y soy libre de hacer lo que quiera – Harry no miraba a Ritsu de pronto temeroso de la respuesta del otro, habían hablado más de una vez de lo que harían juntos una vez Harry fuera libre de las responsabilidades que había tenido que tomar después de la guerra, en un principio habían sido inocentes los dos y pensaron que en un par de meses, un año máximo todo estaría arreglado y podrían partir lejos a hacer sus vidas, pero las cosas eran complicadas y Harry estuvo más involucrado de lo que podía llegar a esperar; Ritsu lo había apoyado en todo lo que podía, y Harry nunca podría agradecerle lo suficiente por enseñarle todo sobre tratos políticos, sonrisas falsas, cortesías de negocios veladas con abierta hostilidad.

La política anticuada del mundo mágico era absurda, tantas cambios requeridos y ninguna respuesta seria al respecto por querer aferrarse a lo que les había causado tantos problemas para empezar, pero nadie había querido librarse de tantas "importantes tradiciones" y todos exigiendo las respuestas de un líder que en ese momento no tenían.

Había sido un desastre desde la muerte de Voldemort; Harry se había escapado para estar unos días con Ritsu, pero después de una semana en paz, tuvo que regresar a hacer frente a lo que había sido la mitad de su vida. Lo que no esperaba era que lo demandaran a hacer tantas cosas, no había aceptado el puesto de Ministro de Magia, no era idiota, no se iba a meter en los líos dejados por los otros fracasos de buena gana, pero sí tomo un lugar político serio y con ayuda de una muy dispuesta Hermione, comenzaron una campaña para cambiar las cosas, pequeñas cosas a la vez, luego más grandes, también cambiar algunas leyes impuestas por Umbridge, en su mayoría para los que no consideraba dignos...que eran casi todos por una razón u otra. Tuvieron suerte de contar con el apoyo de quienes tomaron el relevo; Neville había asumido un lugar que su abuela al fin dejado y como Lord de una Antigua y Noble casa, además de las recientes hazañas, y su nueva confianza le ganaron un respeto increible en la comunidad; Draco fue otra sorpresa, se había puesto de buena gana junto a Hermione gestionando las cosas que él no comprendía pero que eran necesarias, aprendió con el rubio lo que le faltaba para comportarse como era debido a alguien de su estaus; poco a poco, lo que comenzó como un pequeño grupo de adolescentes fue ganando terreno e influencia, y con los años habían cambiado todo para mejor, había una buena integración para las familias de los hijos nacidos de muggles, mejoras en la educación, no era posible que durante siglos el plan de estudios hubiera sido el mismo y así, Harry se vio atrapado en política local y luego antes de notarlo estaba actuando como relacionador y enlace internacional; en cada momento libre que tenía lo pasaba con Ritsu, cuando Andromeda falleció tres años después tomo la custodia de Teddy su ahijado, y entonces de pronto tenía una familia, Ritsu había sido un padre para Teddy, Harry solo no hubiera podido con todo y Ritsu lo sabía; y ahora que estaba libre, había conseguido una casa para ellos en la ciudad, la cosa era ver si Ritsu quería ser aún parte de su familia, ahora claro de forma oficial.

\- Hari...

Onodera le contó todo, como llegó a trabajar en la editorial, como no había reconocido a su jefe, como se había enterado de que era su ex, como le había acosado desde entonces, y como se había sentido confundido y usado desde entonces, lo molesto que estaba con su madre por insistir el matrimonio con Anne-chan, que a pesar de todo le había empezado a gustar su trabajo, que no soportaba a Yokosawa-san molestando por hacer daño a Takano-san hace tantos años, y que estaba feliz de que hubiera venido porque si no estaba seguro habría caído en una depresión que lo hubiera llevado a hacer cosas de las que se arrepentiría quizás el resto de su vida...

Ambos ya relajados y más tranquilos después de haber sacado todo de sus sistemas, partieron a casa de Onodera, tenían algo que comprobar.

Caminaron en silencio agradable, hasta llegar al departamento, ajenos a quien les había espiado al pasar.

En cuanto la puerta se cerró tras ellos cuando entraron se besaron.

Había aún pasión y amor en ese beso.

Fue todo lo que necesitaron para darse cuenta que nada había cambiado en realidad entre ellos, no importaba que Harry se hubiera tenido que quedar lejos, que su familia estaba tanto tiempo separada; se amaban hoy quizás más que ayer; no importaba que Ritsu hubiera estado con Takano en un momento de debilidad, la angustia emocional que había sentido encima de su borrachera, era algo que había necesito para cerrar una herida que había quedado abierta por más de diez años, por fin podían estar juntos sin restricciones y eso es lo que iba a hacer comenzando en ese momento.

Se comportaron como adolescentes, tirando la ropa del otro con desesperación y terminaron tropezando un par de veces en su camino a la habitación, ni siquiera terminaron de quitarse la ropa antes de fundirse juntos, amándose con desesperación.

Ritsu sonrió a pesar de las lágrimas que se le escaparon, Hari era grande, fuerte y tenía una resistencia que lo podía hacer perder la conciencia en el placer, pero siempre era cuidadoso y amable al punto de estremecer su mundo con el amor que le brindaba tan completamente libre.

Después de que ambos acabaron, se quedaron en la cama intercambiando caricias suaves, terminaron de quitarse la ropa y redescubrieron el cuerpo ajeno.

Onodera estaba algo más delgado, y tenía una pequeña cicatriz en una rodilla, también en algunos dedos de cortes continuos de papel, que Harry se encargó de besar a conciencia, lamiendo y chupando de vez en cuando los dedos para bromear a su amado que solo enrojecía por el trato.

El mago también había cambiado desde la primera que habían estado juntos tantos años atrás, una pequeña franja de cabello negro había aparecido bajo su ombligo llevando a un premio que fue bien atendido por el castaño, le encantaba saber que era responsable de hacer perder la cordura a Harry Potter, ahora tan conocido por su temple de hierro, y sin embargo, se deshacía en sus manos y solo podía balbucear incoherencias sin aliento cuando usaba su boca.

Pronto se estaban uniendo una vez más, en este momento con el castaño llevando el ritmo y dando órdenes al mago que amaba los momentos dominantes del castaño, era exigente como nadie lo había visto nunca, y aunque disfrutaba con claridad, se veía magnífico mandando como un rey en completo control mientras lo montaba y hacía con él lo que quería, poniendo a prueba sus límites y llevando el placer a otro nivel.

Se amaron esa noche sin un cuidado en el mundo, felices de recuperar algo que sin saber nunca habían dejado.

* * *

 **Allí está!**

 **Al fin me decidí por la inusual pareja de Harry/Ritsu!**

 **De a poco va saliendo lo que paso con los años con Harry y Ritsu, y como mencione por allí Teddy va a aparecer también, después de todo conoce a Ritsu como otro padre :)**

 **Muchas gracias por los comentarios, espero que les siga gustando la historia ahora que hay pareja definitiva~**

 **Nos leemos, que estén muy bien y tengan una estupenda semana!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Otro capitulo ¡yay! después de un buen tiempo de ausencia, regreso con las actualizaciones :)**

 **Espero que disfruten la lectura...**

* * *

8

Segunda parte del capitulo 7, me acabo de dar cuenta que no lo publique completo, mis disculpas.

El editor despertó sintiéndose completamente satisfecho y sin ganas de moverse de su cómoda posición en la cama, sonrió al darse cuenta de que Hari lo había limpiado y en algún momento también le puso una pijama para que no se enfriara cuando lo dejó solo en la cama, seguramente para lavarse o preparar algo de comer; enterró la cara en la almohada un momento antes de decidir levantarse, si iba a estar despierto bien podía ir con Hari para compartir una taza de té, debía ser aún muy temprano si el mago no lo había despertado.

Se sentó y miró la mesita de noche, donde perdió todo el color del rostro al ver la hora. 12:30 pm!

\- ¡Hari! - se apresuró a buscar al otro, si no lo había despertado y no estaba cerca entonces algo malo había pasado, seguramente había tenido que salir de prisa cuando él se quedó dormido y pensó que iba a regresar pronto, cosa que obviamente no había sucedido, algo que por desgracia ya había experimentado antes.

\- ¡buenos días! - Hari le sonrió brillante desde la cocina donde estaba terminando de servir unos platos que olían divino. Vestía una camiseta vieja de Ritsu y unos boxer que tampoco eran del mago.

\- ¿qué...porqué estás allí tan tranquilo y no me despertaste? - Ritsu a pesar de todo suspiró de alivio, Hari no había tenido que salir en otra misión prácticamente suicida.

\- bueno, verás, estaba durmiendo perfectamente contento contigo enrollado en mi, cuando el tú teléfono empezó a sonar...

)O(

Takano estaba de un humor terrible, había una especie de aura oscura que hacía a todos alejarse instintivamente del hombre, y por desgracia no todos tenían la oportinidad de alejarse como querían o tanto como esperaban, el pobre de Kisa había quedado atrapado cuando los otros dos cobardes que trabajaban con él se despidieron alegando algo de sus autoras y escusas mal pensadas; entonces se dio cuenta de que Rit-chan no llegaba e hizo lo único que considero adecuado en el momento, tirarlo a los lobos, en este caso el gran y malvado lobo que era su jefe Takano.

El hombre se había visto asesino, cuando tomo él teléfono y llamó.

Nadie contesto.

Volvió a llamar cada vez pareciendo más furioso, Kisa tenía que admitir que estaba ligeramente fascinado por la actitud de Takano, nunca lo había visto de esa forma, era obvio que algo le había ocurrido, porque hasta Yokosawa-san se había pasado y después de una rápida mirada había regresado por donde vino con los papeles en mano.

\- ¡¿dónde demonios estás?! ¡tienes trabajo pendiente aquí! - algo le cortó la inspiración de los gritos, que por suerte no llamaron la atención de nadie conociendo como eran las cosas en su área de trabajo.

\- ¿crees que soy idiota para creer una mentira tan obvia? Es mejor que envies a Onodera a trabajar ahora o que no regrese porque ya no tendrá un trabajo aquí – Kisa miró con los ojos muy abiertos, no podían despedir a Rit-chan así nada más.

\- muy bien, voy a comprobar en este instante – tirando el telefóno en la mesa Takano murmuro un par de maldiciones más, antes de marcar un número que había copiado de la persona con la que había hablado, que obviamente no había sido Rit-chan.

Era un movimiento peligroso, pero Kisa dio un paso más cerca de Takano-san para tratar de escuchar, era lo más interesante que había pasado en su departamento de la editorial en un tiempo después de todo.

\- ¿Rit-chan estará bien verdad? - Kisa se veía asustado y apesar de su confusión y furia también Takano.

\- ya escuchaste, esta con el mejor agente que le pueden proporcionar para su seguridad, solo tenemos que tener confianza en que esto se resolverá pronto y regresará bien, Onodera no es un crío, estará bien...

)O(

\- ¡¿qué hiciste qué?! - Onodera casi no lo podía creer.

\- cobre unos favores, aquí y allá - Harry movió una mano como restando importancia al asunto - para todos estas en este momento bajo mi protección, un agente oficial, super capacitado para cuidarte hasta que pase la amenaza inexistente que permite te tomes unos días libres y podamos estar juntos - con una sonrisa suave el mago con cariño acarició el mentón de su editor y le cerró la boca que había dejado abierta sin darse cuenta al parecer - si por cualquier razón tienes que ir a tu trabajo, iré contigo, tengo mi viejo uniforme en mi bolsa, iré contigo a todas partes por un tiempo...a menos que no quieras?

\- no estoy seguro de si estar enfadado contigo por esto, o amarte más por las molestias que te has tomado, ¿cómo lo hiciste en un par de horas? - Ritsu se ocupó con un poco de café, lo necesitaba.

\- en realidad preparé todo ayer, hoy solo le informé a tu jefe...

\- only you, Hari, only you - resignado, Ritsu sonrió, y pensó que hacer con su día libre, ahora que estaba con Harry por supuesto que iba a aprovechar el tiempo.

* * *

 **Allí está!**

 **Ahora sí, esta terminado el capitulo 7, con eso termina la primera parte; como ya esta establecido lo más importante, se viene lo divertido; algún personaje en particular que quieran haga aparición en la historia?**

 **Espero que tod s hayan estado super bien este tiempo, besos y nos leemos~**


End file.
